S'thili Lasher
Name: '''S'thili Lasher '''Creature Type: Medium Outsider Hit Dice: 3d12+12+3(Toughness) (30) Initiative: +4 Speed: 30ft (6 squares) Armor Class: 16, Touch: 14, Flat-Footed, 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +4/+6 Attack: Tentacle Lash+8 (1d6+2) Full Attack: Double Tentacle Lash+9 2(1d6+2) Space/Reach: 5ft/20ft (4 squares) Special Attacks: Snare, Bind, Toss Special Qualities: Blindsight, Blindsense Saves: Fort. +2, Ref. +5, Will +1 Abilities: Str 14, Dex 18, Con 10, Int 2, Wis 8, Cha 2 Skills: Jump: 10 (STR), Climb: 15 (DEX), Feats: Toughness, Weapon Finesse Environment: Anywhere where S'thili have taken root. Organization: Single, double. Challenge Rating: 3 Treasure: None Alignment: Always the same as their Matron. (See: S'thili Matron) Advancement: ?? Level Adjustment: ?? ---- The creature that stands before you seems to be a rather gaunt humanoid, covered from head to toe with S'thili. Its two arms stretch out in menacing tentacles tipped with spiney, black growths, and it moves with amazing dexterity and speed. It is so gaunt, in fact, that you assume the S'thili must have eaten away all of its host's organic matter, leaving only bones to animate and control. S'thili Lashers stand at about six feet tall and are unusually skinny. They have two tentacles that they fight with and use them as their main means of combat. With them, they lash, bind, and break their opponents. Each tentacle is around five feet long when retracted and hangs on the ground behind them, but can stretch up to twenty-five feet when attacking enemies. ---- Combat tactics: S'thili Lashers always go for the nearest targets first. They run up in front of their target and once they're close enough to lash out with their tentacles, they pick their first target up, off of the ground. Once they have that target ensnared, they throw it as far as possible (about 50 feet) and prepare to fight the target's allies. ''Snare: ''Once engaged, S'thili Lashers like to grab one of their opponents with one of their two tentacles. The target must succeed on a DC 15 reflex save, or be picked up by the Lasher. If the Lasher is incapacitated in any way while carrying a character, the character will fall to the ground unharmed. ''Bind: ''While carrying a target, S'thili Lashers can bind him in their tentacles, squeezing the life out of him. While being bound, the target must succeed on a grapple check against the lasher, or incur 1d12 damage. If a target succeeds in this fort save twice in a row, they free themselves from the lasher and fall to the ground unharmed. ''Throw: ''While carrying a target or an object, S'thili Lashers can throw their load at high speeds and in any direction. If a character is thrown and hits a wall within five feet, they receive 1d10+15 for each foot after that range that the thrown character is allowed to fly before hitting a wall, they receive one less damage. (+15 goes to +14 if they fly one more foot than five feet.) If they fly twenty feet or more without hitting any obstructions, the skid and roll on the ground for 1d8 damage. If they succeed on a DC 10 reflex check, they can mitagate the damage by rolling and only receive 1d4 damage. -- If the Lasher throws its load at another target, they can roll either a reflex save (DC 10) to avoid the thrown object, or a fortitude save (DC 15) to catch it. -- Category:S'thili Category:CR 3